


Viktor/Yuuri

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Viktor comes home to find Yuuri having fun without him.





	Viktor/Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Short, no plot, smut =P

Malysh - Babe

Yuuri quickly dried himself off after a shower. He got home from practice a bit ago, without Viktor.

_"Malysh, I'm going to stay a bit longer to practice. You go home, you've done so well today." Viktor said and kissed the smaller man's cheek._

Yuuri sighed, kind of sad his lover wasn't home yet. But he couldn't control himself as he reached down to his semi-hard cock. He moaned softly, getting up on the bed, on his knees, and reached for the lube and a vibrator. Viktor would be a while, right?

\------

Viktor walked through the door of their apartment, looking for Yuuri. He wasn't in the living room. The Russian heard faint moans, and walked towards the sound, being led to their bedroom. He pushed open the door, not saying a word as he saw Yuuri, with his fingers deep in his ass and a vibe strapped around the base of his cock. His hand pumped what was left uncovered by the vibe.  
Viktor clasped a hand over his own mouth to prevent groans from slipping out. He rested against the bedroom door, his hands slipping down into his joggers to touch himself. He blushed at the fact that Yuuri has no idea Viktor was there, watching him fuck his own ass.

 

"..V-Viktor.. ah.. Fuck, mn.." Yuuri moaned loudly, digging his fingers deeper into his ass. Viktor finally began to quietly strip, walking to bed, kneeling behind Yuuri. The Japanese man yelled out in surprise when Viktor roughly grabbed onto his hips, Yuuri pulling his hand away from himself. 

"Hm? What do we have here? My little Yuuri touching himself, without my permission?" Viktor scolded, lightly slapping Yuuri's ass. Yuuri's breath hitched as Viktor turned up the intensity on the vibe.

"Don't you dare cum." Viktor said harshly, continuing to slap Yuuri's ass.

"F-Fuck.. Viktor, please! I can't hold it!" Yuuri whined.

"You better fucking hold it, you filthy slut." Viktor hissed, grabbing onto his lover's pink ass. Just as Yuuri was about to cum, Viktor turned off the vibrator, smirking at Yuuri's loud whine.

"I was s-so close.." Yuuri whined, pushing himself back against his lover. Viktor pushed him forward slightly, slapping his ass again. 

"Naughty little boys don't get to cum, Yuuri." Viktor whispered in Yuuri's ear, turning the vibrator on again. Yuuri was moaning again, already close to cumming. Viktor waited, letting his fingers lightly brush over Yuuri's ass.

"Want to cum, Malysh?" Yuuri quickly nodded, moans pouring from his mouth.

"Too bad." Viktor turned the vibrator off again. The smaller man whined, close to tears.

"Viktor please! I need you, I need to cum, please.." Yuuri begged. Yuuri moaned when he felt his lover's fingers pushing into him, getting him ready for his cock. The Russian took his time, making sure Yuuri was stretched out enough. Viktor didn't want to hurt him.. Too much.

"Ready, Malysh?" Viktor asked, already knowing the answer. He quickly doused lube over his cock, lining up with Yuuri's ass.

"Yes, fuck, please!" Yuuri yelled. Viktor pushed into Yuuri's ass, enticing moans from both of them. The platinum-blond quickly began fucking his lover, grabbing onto Yuuri's hips roughly.

"Fuck! Mmn, harder, Viktor! Please!" Yuuri moaned. Viktor responded by pouding into Yuuri's ass, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. Viktor reached down to grab onto Yuuri's cock, turning the vibrator on. 

"V-Viktor I'm going to cum soon!" Yuuri moaned, blushing.

"Go ahead, Malysh. You can cum." Viktor said, also feeling close. Yuuri was going to have bruises on his hips tomorrow from how hard Viktor was holding on. Yuuri let out a loud, high-pitched moan, cumming into the sheets below him. Viktor thrusted a few more times, then exploded inside of Yuuri.

"F-Fuck.." Viktor moaned, ready to collapse on top of his lover.

"Bath, Yuuri?" Viktor said, pulling out of Yuuri's ass.

"Hell yes."


End file.
